Lily's Diary
by akaSailor Mars
Summary: Read to find out what happens!!
1. The Begining

Lily's Diary Ch. 1  
  
  
  
July 30  
Dear Diary,  
It's me Lily. I just got a letter that says I've been excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizrdry. I guess you could think of it as a day early birthday present. Mum and dad said we would go to Diagon Alley tomarrow. Abby called and she's going to. Her Mum and Dad went there. Maybe in Diagon Alley I'll make some new friends. I'm excited, but I'm also very angry with Petunia. She called me a freak and refusses to apolagize. I think she's jellous. Still, she should'nt be so rude. I'm very tierd I'll write tomarrow after I come back from Diagon Alley. P.S. This Diary was from Abby.  
  
  
July 31  
Dear Diary,  
I had the most wonder full time in Diagon Alley! I met Abby there. I got a white owl named Snowball. She's sssssssoooooo pretty! Abby introduced me to this REALLY cute boy. His name was James. I hope he likes me. I don't think he does though.(a/n only we know that he does!!) Oh well. I can't stop thinking about him. I have to go to bed now.  
  
September 1  
Dear Diary,  
I got sorted into Gryffindor. So did Abby, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Kelly, and Donna. Kelly is Muggle born like me. Donna is from France. She has greyish eyes and blond hair. All the boys gawk at her. I wonder why. Oh, yeah, Sirius, Remus, and Peter are James' friends.I have some bad news though. Kala got sorted into Slytherin. Abby said we probobly wont' talk to her any more because of   
Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry. The Great Hall was wonderful! It was so pretty! I must go now. Bye.  
  
September 14  
Dear Diary,  
Something strange is happening. Kala and some other Slytherins dissapered. Professor Dombledore looked very worried when he was talking to us at the assembly. Donna had to go home for some family emergency. I'm kindda scared. I miss my mum and dad and even that rotten girl I must call a sister.  
  
September 30  
It's not fair. The third years got to go to a dance competition in Hogsmeade. Ohh I wish I could have gone. I foud out that my cousin Brian goes here! At least I have him. He's in Gryffindor too! He knew i was coming so he brought me a late birthday present. It was a kitten! Her name is Tiger. She's curled up in my lap right now. She's so sweet! I love her. I think I'm also in love with... i don't know maybe Sirius. Maybe James. I have to go.  
  
October 11  
Dear Diary,  
I met this kid named Hagrid today. Well we call him Hagrid, thats his last name. I think he's afraid to tell us his first name. He's very nice. He loves animals. Today this Slytherin named Lucis Malfoy called me a mudblood and him and James got in a fight. Calling someone a mudblood is insulting. I think James likes me. After all he did stand up for me! Lily Potter... hmm. I think I like Lily Evens better. I have to do my Transfiguration homework. Bye.  
  
October 19  
Dear Diary,  
I'm in desstress. There's a halloween ball comeing up and 3 guys asked me to it. Serveus Snape a Slytherin, James, and Sirius. Serveus seems nice. James seemed like I was gonna turn him down. I feel sorry for them. I think Sirius was teasing me though. So it's down to 2. Maybe I'll go with both. I don't know.  
  
October 25  
Dear Diary,  
Serveus took back his invetation to the dance so I'm going with James. I'm excited! The Black Widdows will be playing at the dance! The're a witch band. James told me they transfigure things while they sing and they make fireworks at their concerts. It sounds exciting! I have to feed Tiger now. Bye!  
  
October 31  
Dear Diary,  
The Ball was a blast! Kelly went with Sirius, Abby went with Remus, Donna went with Peter, and I went with James. It was wonderful! I got my first kiss! When James and I were slow dancing he kissed me!! Wow! I better go quick. James is yelling and I think I herd Donna scream! I'm scared!  
  
Thats the end of ch. 1! hehe you can thank Sirius (the author of back to th future) for this! This is my first Harry Potter Story. I just wrote a Sailor Moon fic. I hope to write more. Please review! This ch. is deticated to my 2 friends Jessie and Kaitlyn who are L/J freaks. wouldn't it be evil of me to put Malfoy and Lily together! Hmmm. that was a good idea I might torture my friends with that idea! hehehe muyahahaha! Bye for now! 


	2. Mystery Man

Lily's Diary Ch.2  
  
November 10  
Dear Diary,  
It's taken me a while to get over the shock of all this. On the night  
of October 31st... Kelly was petrified. She's in the hospital wing and   
all the Gryffindors have to stay with the Hufflepuff's while Professor   
Dubledore investigates, with the Ministry of Magic. From what I've   
learned I think Kelly saw the reflection of a Baslick in the big mirror  
in our common room. I visited her today and she doesn't look well. The  
Slytherin's are still missing. The weird thing is they were all in the   
duling club and they were all in a little group. I'm scared. Oh, I   
did hear Donna scream. She screamed when she saw Kelly.  
  
November 22  
Dear Diary,  
Today we had a HUGE Thanksgiving Feast!! Oh, it was wonderful! There  
was so much food!! I wonder were it all comes from. Donna told me  
something today, she's a veela. No wonder all the boys like her! My   
suspitions were correct. There was a Baslick in the Gryffindor Common   
Room. They cought it and took it away. I suppose they killed it. Kelly  
is back to normal. It's a good thing she didn't look it straight in the  
eye, or she would have died. I am so thankful this Thanksgiving!   
P.S. Those Slytherins still arn't back. I wonder where the are...  
  
December 3  
Dear Diary,  
The Slytherin's that I told you about, they returned. One of them was  
Lucis Malfoy, the one that called me that horried name. They said that   
someone knocked them out and took them to this cave in Hogsmeade. They   
are following this 2nd year Slytherin around everywhere. I don't know   
his name. I wonder who put the Baslick in our Common Room???  
  
December 9  
Dear Diary,  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are now the Mardarers. They have plans  
to make an enchanted map of Hogwarts. They took me down to the kitchen  
today. I was amazed!! There were "house elves" everywhere. I felt a   
little sorry for them.  
  
December 10   
Dear Diary,  
Today I got a note from a secret admirer! I wonder who it could be? I think it's James!  
I hope it's James. He's nice. (unlike Sirius) Here's what the note said:  
Dear Lily,  
I've seen you around school but never had the courage to ask you something. I don't  
want to say what now , but I want to ask you soon. Meet me in the Trophy Room at six  
O'clock sharp on December 20. I hope you like the flowers.  
Your Secret Admirer   
  
December 15  
Dear Diary,  
There's going to be a Winter Ball! I can't wait!! I wonder who my secret admirer is! I'm   
excited!!! Mum's going to take me to Hogsmede on a weekend and see the school.  
We're going to go shopping for a dress for the Ball! Guess what?? My dad sent me an  
owl and he told me I'm staying at Hogwarts for Christmas! I'm excited! I didn't want  
to see Petunia. She's a pig. You can't tell though, she eats everything and breaks my   
stuff. Lucuis Malfoy is a pig, too. He's a PERFECT match for my sis. HAHA what a  
funny thought! He knocked me off my broom and broke my arm. I'ts ok now though.  
  
December 19  
Dear Diary,  
I recieved some chocolate today, from my secret admirer. I also figured out that 2nd  
year Slytherin's name. Tom. I don't know his last name but he gives me this stare.  
It sends chills down my spine. I don't like him. Peter is gone. No one knows were he is.  
He's been gone for a week. I don't have a good feeling about this.   
  
End of Ch. 2 you have to read Ch. 3 to find out what happened to Peter.  
  
Hey cut me some slack on my spelling. I don't have spell check on this thing.  
Thanks for the Reveiws! akaSailor Mars 


	3. The Winter Ball

~Lily's Diary Ch. 3~ The Winter Ball  
  
December 20   
Dear Diary,  
My hands are shaking as I write this. I went to the Trophy Roon at 6:00 today. You won't  
beleave who was there! Servious Snape. He kissed me! I can't beleave it! I stood there   
stuned, he asked me to go out with him. It's like forbiden. Slytherins and Gryffindors.   
What should I do?  
  
December 23  
Dear Diary,   
Tonight was the Winter Ball. Both James and Servious asked me to go. Sirius asked me  
and I told him I would go with him as a friend sence I couldn't decide between and  
James. He just went with me because his date was sick. I guess that worked out pretty  
well. I dancer with James and Servious and Sirius. I also danced with Remus. Oh, it was  
so beautiful! Sparkles everywhere! I wore a beautiful lavender dress, to the ball. Oh! I   
forgot to tell you about Mum and Petunia's visit. I was right! Lucuis is perfect for my  
sister! Both of them asked me if I'd hook 'em up! HAHA!!!   
  
December 25  
Dear Diary,  
What a lovely Christmas! The feast was huge! James got me a bracelet made out of   
turquois, and Servious got me a silver ring! It was sweet of them! Donna and Kelly   
chipped in and got Abby and I matching hair brushes! Abby got me metalic emerald   
green hair clips! Sirius got me dung bombs which might come in handy on New Year's.  
Remus got me Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. My good-for-nothing sister  
gave me her old brown wool sweater. I stuffed it under Tiger's pillow in her basket  
for her. I got a beautiful necklace form my Mum and Dad. Peter's not back. I'm  
worried.  
  
END Ch. 3 Sry you didn't get to find out about Peter. 


	4. Lily's Desicion

*Lily's Diary Chapter 4* Lily's Decision  
A/N: I'M BACK!!! And more hyper than ever!! SSSSSSOOOOOO sorry it took so long!  
Ya know it was summer and I lost track of time and... sry! ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
December 31  
Dear Diary,  
James is in the hospital wing! So is Abby! I have no idea what happened to them!   
Probobly just drank a bad potion or something. But I really am worried about them!  
I can't even vistit them. Sirius hasn't been joking around either. Probobly beacause   
James is his partner in crime. Oh well. I have to go to dinner. I'm really hungry.  
  
January 5  
Dear Diary,  
Peter is back!! So are the other missing students. They are all in the hospital wing right  
now. He doesn't know where he's been. I asked him and he said" I've been right here!  
Don't you remember? Did you hit your head?" I didn't hit my head though. He's been   
acting really wierd. Sirius is at it again, even though James is still not back. I saw Abby  
yesterday in the hospital wing. She has green and purple spots all over her face.   
  
January 8  
Dear Diary,  
Donna has come down with the same thing Abby has. So has Remus has too. Kelly is  
really worried that she'll get it. She thinks they will all die from it. I think it must be  
some sort of wizard flu or something. I have to write 1250 words on the effects of   
tampering with potions without supervision. It's my detention. I was looking at the   
potions in the cabinet in potions class. I didn't even touch anything.  
  
January13  
Dear Diary,  
Half of Ravenclaw has that green and purple spot thing! I hope it's not the food that's  
doing that! The food is really good! Nothing much has happened besides that. Oh wait!   
There has been something... I found this secret entrance in the girls bathroom downstairs.  
It's behind the miror. It's very little though. I could probobly crawl through it.  
  
Febuary 16  
Dear Diary,  
I haven't written in so long. I got that thing with the green and puple spots! It was very  
uncomfortable. I was barfing, and the spots itched. when ever I sat up or stood up I felt  
really dizzy. I slept most of the time. I didn't sleep when Madam Welch put this   
nasty, gritty, green and yellow stuff on my face! It smelled horrible! I couldn't sleep then.  
It was awful. I am so sick of soup. I had every kind of soup imaginable. Yuck!!! Right   
now I am out of the hospital wing. Yay!!! James is still there. He has the spots to, but   
he also has orange and yellow ones. I'm really worried about him. Peter keeps screaming  
in his sleep. He says things like,"No! No! Stop!! Don't take me!!! I'll obey you master!!  
I won't tell a soul." I wonder if it has something to do with wherever he's been.  
He talks to that Tom kid, too. I swear he was staring at me in the library. It gives me   
chills.   
  
Febuary 17  
Dear Dairy,  
Ya know that passage I told you about? Well, I looked in it today and my locket was   
there! It was in my trunk this morning and after lunch I went down there and looked in  
the passage and there it was. This is really strange. I bet Abby and Sirius are playing a  
trick on me. That must be it.  
  
Febuary 19  
Dear Diary,  
Yesterday I found my charms book in that passage way. This is getting weird. James is  
out of the hospital wing! Yay!! He looks alot better! I told him about the passage way  
thing. He thought I was joking. It does sound pretty hard to believe though.  
  
Febuary 21  
Dear Diary,  
Today I found a note in the passage. This is what it said.   
Lily,  
I knew you would check this passage. If you fear for your life, don't tell anyone about  
this passage OR the note. If you ever come back you will be sorry.Forget everything.   
Forget the passage, forget the note, and forget the stuff in the passage. If you don't   
you will truly be sorry.  
The Green Shadow  
  
Creepy isn't it? I think Sirius is taking this trick a bit too far. He should know that I   
can tell when he's pulling a prank. Gosh. How immiture. He's got the brain of a   
two-year-old. That note was attatched to my locket. He took my locket twice and put  
it in there. How stupid. I better get to bed now. Good Night.  
  
Febuary 22  
Dear Diary,  
It's 10:00. I'm exausted, but I can't sleep. You see, I checked the passage agian today.  
There was nothing there. I guess Sirius got board, because I wasn't getting scared.  
Oh, well. Kelly and Donna are snoring really loud. Abby fell asleep about five  
minutes ago. We were talking. I just thought I'd write to help me fall asleep. Oh yeah,  
the passage got bigger today. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Oh,  
I think I can fall asleep now. G'night.  
  
A/N: This next part is outside the Diary. It's midnight in the girls dormitory. Same night   
of the entry above.  
  
"Lily..." a voice wispered.  
"Huh!?" Lily awoke with a start. It was so dark. She couldn't see anything. A gust of  
wind sent chills down her spine. She pulled the covers over her head and curled up  
in a ball, attempting to fall back to sleep.  
"Lily..." the voice wispered again.  
Lily poped up out of bed. She walked aroud the dormitory. No one was awake. No one  
was hiding. This was getting creepy.  
"Probobly just my imagination." she thought.  
*Scream*  
  
End Ch.4  
Love it? Hate it? Review Review!! Oh and someone told me they didn't have   
Thanksgiving in England. I knew that!! I just forgot! Thanks for bringing that to my  
attention! Oh yeah. THIS THING DOESN'T HAVE SPELL CHECK AND I'M A   
HORIBLE SPELLER!!!!!!! GET OFF MY BACK!!! Ok that's all. Sorry. Ch.5 coming   
up soon! Find out about... oh you'll find out!!!  
  
Love to all my adoring fans!!(wink wink)(j/k)  
akaSailor Mars ;-) 


	5. Secrets Reviled

Lily's Diary Chapter Five  
Secrets Reviled  
By: akaSailor Mars  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters in this story. The belong to the great   
J.K Rowling! DO YOU HEAR ME?! THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm sure you're itching to read this! Sorry it's took so long. I really am!  
I've just had a REALLY bad case of writer's block and then I wanted to do these other  
stories and METMA challenges and I lost track of time! Well I think this will be the   
last chapter. Yep, yep! I want to apologize for putting a Thanksgiving feast in there, I just  
needed another feast. We'll say Dumbledore wanted students to embrace the cultural   
diversity of different wizards. On with the story! Oh, and this last chapter will be outside  
the diary.  
  
Lily had screamed at what she had seen. Tom Riddle was standing in the window   
of the girl's dormitory. She sank back in horror as she quickly realized he was the one   
behind the kidnappings.  
She lept to her feet and ran down to the common room. James was asleep in   
an armchair. She rushed to his side.  
"James! James! Wake up! Please wake up!" Lily begged.  
"Wha?" Lily had shaken him awake.   
"Lily, what are you doing?" He asked groping the coffee table for his glasses.   
He found them and put them on. He looked around and saw Tom Riddle exiting the girls  
dormitory.  
"Wha?! Who's that?!" James practically yelled. Lily grabbed his arm and   
jerked him down to the floor.  
"Shhh!" she hissed.  
"It's Tom Riddle! He's the one behind the kidnappings I suspect. I think he's   
trying to kidnap me!"  
"Very good, Miss Evans," said a cold voice behind her. She whipped around   
and looked up into the cold gray eyes of Tom Riddle. He had black hair and was wearing   
a smirk on his face. (a/n Sounds like Draco kinda. Doesn't it? It's a Draco/Harry mix!   
Ahhahaha! Not slash)  
Lily froze. James sat up. He stared from Lily to Tom and back to Lily. He   
was clearly confused. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tom cut him off.  
"Yes, Potter. I am the one who took Peter. Now I've come for Lily. I guess   
I'll have to take you, too. Don't worry. I would have gotten you sooner or later."  
Then he turned to Lily. He was staring at her intently. It sent chills down her  
spine.  
"Lily, dear. I told you to forget the passage and notes and such. Tut, tut. You   
should have listened, you silly girl. Now look at the mess you've gotten yourself and   
your boyfriend into."  
"He's not my..." Lily started but James cut her off.  
"That's right. I'm her boyfriend and I'll put a stop to this!" James yelled. He   
pulled Lily close and yanked his wand out of his pocket. He pointed it at Tom, who was   
stunned at this act. He put his smirk back on and drew his wand. Lily had left hers in her   
dormitory. She was so terrified that she passed out.  
This distracted James. He shook her. Then he realized that she was   
unconscious. Tom took this advantage.  
"Stupify!" Tom yelled.  
When James whipped around the spell barely missed him. It hid the armchair   
and knocked it over. James quickly recovered from his shock.   
"Patrificus Totalus!" James cried, but his hand was shaking and he missed.   
Tom looked very surprised.  
"That's it!" Tom gave out an exasperated cry. "I'm putting a stop to you now!   
Avada Keda-"   
He had nearly finished the spell when the door to the boys dorm opened.   
Tom whipped around to see Sirius and Remus standing there rubbing their eyes.  
"What's all the screaming for?" Sirius started. Then he saw Tom and James,   
wands pointed at each other and Lily, unconscious on the floor next to James.  
"Eep!" someone squeaked. They turned the other way and saw Sybill   
Trelawney, a third year, standing in the doorway of the of the third year girl's dorm.  
"I knew it! I knew it! One of us was going to be taken tonight! I saw it in   
Divination! I'm a seer! I'm a seer!" she shrieked.  
"Stupify! Stupify! Stupify! Stupify!" Tom cried. All four curses hit their targets.   
All four victims fell to the floor. He first put a memory charm on James, whom was   
closest. Then he walked across the room and put a charm on Sybill, and climbed the   
stairs and quickly put another memory charm on Sirius and Remus.  
He then bounded down the stairs and grabbed Lily. He was walking to the   
portrait hole when he herd voices in the dormitories. He realized that the other   
Gryffindor students had woken up. He laid Lily on the floor and quickly placed the   
same memory charm on Lily that he had placed on James, Sirius, Remus, and Sybill. He   
then hastily exited the portrait hole.  
The students came out of their dorms to find Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and  
Sybill, all unconscious.   
"They're dead!" squeaked a second year girl. "Oh, no! Gryffindor's been   
attacked!"  
Arthur Weasley, a sixth year prefect, walked over to James and started   
inspecting him.  
"They're not dead. Just knocked out. C'mon guys! Give them room!" he   
shouted. Everyone backed away.  
Then McGonagall burst through the portrait to find all of her students in the   
common room. She was in such a rage she nearly tripped over Lily's lifeless body. She   
looked down and saw her, and she gasped. She looked around and saw the other   
unconscious students.  
"Wood! Weasley! Johnson! Jordan!" she barked at four sixth and seventh year boys.  
"Help me   
take these students to Madame Welch. The rest of you, back to bed! Now!"  
McGonagall conjured up five stretchers and the four boys helped her lift   
Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Sybill onto the stretchers. They then took them to the   
hospital wing, where the victims spent two weeks bedbound.  
When they finally came around, they couldn't remember a thing. The   
memory charm was very powerful, and for fear of hurting the victims further, Madame   
Welch refused to let Dumbledore take the memory charms off.  
After a couple of years the incident was forgotten completely. Partly because   
of a dark wizard's, named Voldemort, upraise. And partly because other students were   
attacked. The only house that wasn't attacked was Slytherin. Suspicion's rose, and when   
Tom Riddle was long out of Hogwarts, they figured out it was he, who was Voldemort.  
THE END  
  
(Author's Note) Now to tie up some loose ends. Tom knew someone had found the   
tunnel to the chamber, and he suspected Lily, so he took her locket and book. When she   
took it he knew it was her. So then he attacked. I'll revise, but Tom was suppose to be in   
his sixth year. I believe I said second year numerous times. I'll revise that. What else...  
hmmm. Sorry about the dating between whoever and Remus or Peter or Sirius. I think I   
changed it, but it wasn't part of the plot so I forgot. It's been almost a year since I've   
posted another chapter! So sorry! When I wrote and typed this, fanfiction was in read   
only mode, so it will be at least two weeks after I'd written it when you read it. Sorry   
again! Thank you so much people who have reviewed! I luff you!  
  
akaSailor Mars  
  
P.S. Sorry if some things are spelled wrong. I don't have spell check. And sorry if some   
of the curses and charms are wrong! And PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
